


Afterglow

by Otium



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Bruises, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, M/M, Marking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Penis In Vagina Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otium/pseuds/Otium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll figure out by my tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Afterglow

 

_**1.** The atmospheric glow that remains for a short time after sunset. _

_**2.** The comfortable feeling following a pleasant experience. _

* * *

 

He can’t stop touching his neck, back, and every part of his body. There are scratches from her nails on his lower back, there are hand prints on his hips, but his favorite bruise is the matching teeth marks they have imprinted on each other’s necks.

He giggles, giddy of the relationship they have established. Secret enough that people don’t even know who he is because he always kept his identity low. Besides, he already has two people that keeps their eyes on him.

Every time he turns the corner to the mess hall he sees Liquid’s lingering stare at him and Wolf’s tilted smirk. Every time someone tries to fight him they are on that person instant. Every time he whispers their real name when they hold him, their touches become softer and lighter.

Hot wet mouth kisses peppered to his skin, a hand rubbing his stomach, and the occasional slapping his ass just for fun. Where at times Liquid would slap too hard resulting him to cry.

He always apologizes for it, though hearing the word “sorry” coming out of a man who is bigger than anyone on the base and considered a _Legend_ is hard to get used to.

* * *

He could hear them talking in the mess hall, Hal always sat with the scientists just in case. The rest sat with whoever they wanted to. The table was closer to Wolf so he decided to sit 3 seats away from her. He started to blush hearing their conversation.

“I love the hand prints, you left on his chest. Very decorative…” Liquid licked his lips.

“He nibbles like a bunny despite when we ask him to bite us. Such a cutie he is isn’t he. Not as innocent as we imagined.” Wolf ran her hands on her neck.

“You could have seen him limping the other day. Kept making cute noises when he tried to bend, I wanted to massage him, but I’m afraid I might break a bone or two.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there to watch. He doesn’t like to be treated like glass, I’ll show you how to properly soothe the pain.”

_“-For he was the one to show me how…”_

But why did Liquid and Wolf chose him? Are they using him? Were they hiding something? Could they? They told him their real names. Hal shook those feelings away. He wanted warmth instead of this cold Alaska, so he will take it as much as he could.

* * *

Now it was a good moment for him to go back to bed. Because he stayed up all night trying to fix his project and languages are difficult when it's passed 1 am in the morning.

When he woke up in just his boxers, he could hear moans in the room. He fell asleep in Eli’s room whenever he could. The other didn’t mind, more like wanted him to. Gave him the room keys and everything.

The two were wrestling on the couch, Wolf on top. Hal yawned sitting on the bed watching them play for awhile. He eventually walks to them with messy hair and maybe not enough sleep.

Hal breaths in with a shaky voice. “H-Hold me, please.” He looks at their faces and quickly looks down. His hands were fidgeting with his underwear. Liquid pounces at him, growling on his neck. His favorite mark still there.

_His mark, his Hal._

Wolf holds his hand and nods.

_OUR HAL_

* * *

They all stumbled to the bed, Hal opening his legs for Liquid. Wolf is in her underwear seeing them kiss while unclasping her bra with ease. They tower over him, Liquid is rubbing Hal’s dick out of his boxers. His moans are music to her ears.

Hal looks over to Wolf and she is fingering herself, he can hear her breathless sighs. Liquid grips his hips tight and Hal lets out a gasping moan, he loves it so much! He feels praised like a God with their hands on his body. He wants it to be imprinted deep into his skin never leaving.

Liquid fumbles with the lube and starts to slick his fingers. Hal’s completely naked, all of them are. He can see Wolf smiling, waiting in anticipation. She gently kisses his cheeks, lipstick smudging him. Smiling even wider when she notice he had gotten harder with her efforts.

“You are adorable, Hal.”

“Wolf?”

“Hmm, yes?”

“Sit on my face, I want to m-make you feel good too…”

Wolf and Liquid were taken back by the eagerness of Hal, that they look at him in silence. Hal closed his eyes thinking he had done wrong until Wolf moved over and did what he asked her to do. He gripped her thighs with his hand, licking her with ease. She let out wavering moans. He kissed her clit and sucked on it too.

“Auh, Hal!”

Wolf has some nice thighs, he decided to bite her inner thighs when he had the chance.

* * *

Liquid decided to slip a finger inside Hal when he was eating out Wolf. He moaned against her pussy, that was drenching his chin. He kept licking her and thrust his tongue inside Wolf.

Eli was scissoring him trying not to get distracted by the beautiful display in front of him. He swallowed deeply, almost drooling of the sight. He had never been so **hard** in his life.

Hal seems to be wanting more than his fingers because when Liquid pulled away he made a whine in the back of his throat. Liquid gestured at Wolf to move for a new change.

Wolf sat at the pillow to position herself for Hal, she couldn’t wait any longer. Hal slowly eases into her, trying not to hurt her. She was warm and so very soft, Wolf let him enter her as much as he could. She stroked his face, kissing him once more on the nose.

“You ready, Hal? I’m going to fuck you real good, you hear?” Liquid smugly added.

“I-I’m already putty in your arms.” Hal weakly replied, feeling Wolf getting impatient.

Liquid pressed in, releasing a groan from his teeth.

“Fuck, you feel fucking good, Hal. I can feel you squeezing me. Kept you waiting, huh?” Liquid nipped Hal’s ear.

* * *

They moved all at once. Liquid fucking him from the back and Wolf meeting each thrust. Hal’s ear burned red with heat, it was intense. He felt like he could pass out from the sensations. They kept moving, Liquid and Wolf at his throat. Sharing a kiss when they were at reach.

Hal rubbed her clit, she smiled knowing that he wanted them to feel his pleasure too. Wolf gave a searing kiss with him, tongues sliding lazily no need to fight for dominance. Because they know if he wanted something he will always ask.

Grunts, moans, happy sighs, words of passions, and dirty demands. After all, of that came his favorite actions. Raking fingernails on his back, hips that felt like it was going to break, shaking legs from sensory overload, breasts with teeth marks, bleeding necks, and mouths that took away the cold.

He cums, biting his lips to seal the needy sound. She cums, head thrown back in bliss, and Liquid cums, biting Hal’s shoulder.

They smile at once after that intense session.

_Breath_

* * *

They end up sleeping together in the cozy bed of Liquid where he’s placed in the middle. Hal at his left and Wolf at his right. They drift off, no bad dreams haunting them that night.


	2. Evening

**1.** _The darker stage of twilight, especially in the evening._

_**2.** To make or become dark. _

* * *

 

When Sniper Wolf and Liquid had said they wanted to try something different. They weren’t expecting Hal to disappear for some days just to get a box delivered to their room.

It made them curious because (A) No one knows where the base is. (B) That type of neon green duct tape is used by only one person that they know of. In the final conclusion, they knew that the box was from Hal.

Hal can be a prankster at times, ever since that once incident on Liquid’s birthday.

Dressed up in a suit, just for Liquid’s benefit, Wolf was in her best efforts not to accidentally trip Liquid so he could land on Hal.

Liquid did, in fact, pinched his ass when he got close to him, Hal accepted the fact that Eli is an ass man. 

Hal likes big thighs which Wolf and Liquid had. Wolf did say, she loves necks, they way how air enters in, how it is her favorite weak point on a human being. She likes biting into necks, it makes her feel wild.

Eli replied with ‘same’, blowing into the ear of Hal. His shoulders went tense and he moaned in earnest, letting Liquid play with him before he went to do paperwork.

He would sometimes rest his head on their laps, at one point it ended with him giving oral. He didn’t complain, he did like giving them something else to think about.

Plus oral sex under a desk was the most riskiest and dirtiest thing, he has done in his life. He kept sucking after Liquid’s client went away, he touched himself in front of him. Wanting Eli to take him already, he couldn’t keep on waiting.

That day ended well for Hal not so much for Liquid. Getting slammed on a table desk felt really good, getting pounded hard was even better. Hal was extremely sensitive for the weekend, he wobbled when he walked.

* * *

 

Liquid had a smug smile the whole day looking at Hal wobbling when he moved. 

He did love making people lose control by his touch, in some ways it made him feel confident. Besides, he deserves it after doing tons of work. Sometimes you gotta let off some steam.

Eli couldn’t stop getting aroused after looking at his desk.

He almost broke the thing in half by his frustration.

Fuck!

This...

This wasn’t what they were expecting when they said they wanted to try something different.

A beautifully handmade green strap-on was in the box with instructions on how to put it on. A card was right next to it with the MOST cleanest handwriting possible. The points of the I’s were written with small hearts.

I hope you guys enjoy the gift! I got it from a friend who lives in Tokyo, she handcrafts them as a hobby. I bought her stuff before and it’s great! Here is a picture that you guys might like. Enjoy! -Love, Hal P.S. I hope it’s to your liking, Wolf. Can’t wait for you to try it on.

In the picture was Hal in naked with a toy plugged inside of him, nipples pierced beautifully. The rings are simple barbells but on the pillow he was sitting on in the photo, there were other designs.

Wolf read the instructions briefly, she knew just how to use it. It wasn’t overly heavy and the toy was placed directly on her clit. She could still feel the toy through the harness, she giggled.

“Liquid, get Hal for me. I think he deserves a little punishment for this type of behavior.”

He grinned at her. 

“Right back at you.”

* * *

 

Eli yanked with Hal from the mess hall and no one spared a glance to him. Hal let out a yelp when he was pulled. He noticed the blushing face of Eli and smirked.

“I guess the gift arrived, then?”

Eli grumbled at him, saying that he out-done himself. How could a frail lanky Engineer be this overly sexual and dirty? He couldn’t find the answer to that and gave up.

They entered the usual bedroom and he pushed Hal up to Wolf. She had an unusual smug smile. She had the gear on her and Hal’s mouth widen in surprised and ended in a lip bite.

“Cat got your tongue? Or should I say, Wolf?” She pet him on the neck, slowly undressing him. Hal was panting, he was in for it. He whimpered feeling Wolf’s skillful hands on his dick.

“Make that a Wolf and a Snake got our prey in hand.” Liquid toyed with Hal’s pierced nipples, he bucked back into him.

“Why, yes. Liquid start to prepare him, I’ll get his back you get his front. After that, I’ll show what different is...” Wolf gave him a bottle of lube and placed a condom on her strap-on. She detached herself from Hal and watched with keen eyes.

Liquid pulled Hal’s pants completely down, off went his boxers too. He was the only naked one here. Liquid ran his hands on his ass, feeling the smoothness of it.

He bit Hal’s hip, blood flowing from the puckered skin. Hal’s eyes welled up with small tears, he hold his voice.

“Liquid, only one bite at a time. This is for fun, not a match. You made him bleed.” Wolf went over to check the wound, she rubbed his back shoulders gently. Lip’s puckered in annoyance from Eli.

He mumbled a soft sorry into his skin, licking up the blood. Hal let out choked broken moans that were repetitive. Liquid was fucking him with his fingers, one by one, his thighs were coated in lube running down from his ass.

* * *

“A-Ah, ha. E-Eli!”

“Never thought you would look this good with my fingers inside you, Hal. Hmm? I wonder if you could cum just like this?” He thrust up at a certain spot that made Hal moan louder.

“I would be the one to demonstrate that.” Wolf sat right next to Liquid, pushing him away from Hal. She whispered to his ears, Hal couldn’t hear well enough.

Liquid brought Hal’s face down to his crotch. Hal’s eyes widened in surprise, he opened his mouth wide accepting him.

“Aww, look at you. Face all red and ready to pleasure us both. You sure are a gift, Hal. You’re our gift and we are going to break you.”

Wolf positioned herself on top of Hal, she slowly slid inside him. He was opened enough and she gave him time to adjust, Hal gave a stern nod and she moved. He continued sucking Liquid as much as he could do in his position.

Every time Wolf slammed her hips back in, he would get fuzzy in the head, causing to pause while trying to suck off Liquid.

Liquid didn’t mind, he actually liked seeing Hal’s flushed face close up. He could cum easily just by his look right now. Liquid stroked himself to the image of Wolf fucking Hal rapidly fast now.

She let out gasps of pleasure on a particular spot when hit.

“I’m gonna cum on your pretty fucking face, Hal. You want that, don’t you?” Eli was ready, he couldn’t hold on any longer. Hal feverishly nodded, eyes hazy with pleasure. His mouth was half open and some drool was at his lips.

Liquid came all over Hal’s face, letting it all go. He sighed in peace when it was over. Cum stained his glasses, it was a nice look.

It was a good thing that Liquid bought a spare for him just in case it got broken. He sat on the bed letting Wolf drag out her final moments of pleasure. She sighed and Hal yelled.

* * *

“I, I’m gonna cum! Wolf, p-please let me cum.” He whined at her, hips shifting left and right. She kissed his neck with a smile, she still didn’t touch him. He whimpered feeling the build uprising.

“Then cum, my pet,” She whispered hotly against his ear. Hal stuttered and let go, his stomach was tainted with his cum. He sagged against her, defeated. Wolf pulled out to check on him and took off the strap-on.

“Hal, baby? Hal?” Wolf heard a soft snore coming out of his mouth. She let out a small laugh in return.

“He fell asleep?” Liquid looked at the peaceful face of his engineer sleeping. Must have fucked him too well. Was it stress? Hal was overworking himself this particular week.

“I think he needed this. His anxiety levels were quite high from the Doctor apparently. He can’t always do this, though, we might need to spend more time with him.”

“I’ll think of something, Metal Gear is almost finished. I don’t like doing this, Wolf. It’s going to be too late when he finds out what it’s used for. I already got alerts from my brother...”

“We, we will think of something, okay. I don’t want him to suffer enough with lies and his family. Especially that Julie person, I’ll kill her when I have the chance.”

Her hands were shaking again, Liquid placed his hand over her’s. He scratched his neck, looking at Hal.

Were there any options?

He let go of Wolf and decided to carry Hal to the bathroom to clean him up.

* * *

He wiped his face and stomach with a rag, carefully not trying to rub too hard on Hal’s skin.

Liquid _was not a sentimental man._

Yet, Hal. Hal was much older than he acted, wiser than his age, and he never even saw a battlefield in his life. But when he saw Hal’s eyes he could see everything just by looking.

Hal always answered his questions with no fear although he needed to act like he was afraid of Liquid. Hal was no innocent man, he was more than what he is.

Liquid...No, Eli was in love with Hal. Hal was the third person in his life that knew his real name. Hal gave all of himself to Wolf and Eli.

In return, they gave all of the parts they have in exchange.

Hal didn’t feel the warm embrace of Liquid.

Liquid holds him with his all of his might.

He carried him back to the room, placing Hal on the sofa instead. They had to clean the bedsheets, it was messy and started to get stains on the comforter.

He looked at Wolf in silence, she stared at him. 

 

_[What are they going to do?]_

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by a livestream chat with tinderet.tumblr.com that got immediately dirty in the end.


End file.
